


Goldfishes

by itachi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachi/pseuds/itachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto knew Haruka loved him and that's all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldfishes

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic for my amigos, hope you all enjoy ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟ*)ﾉ彡

                Haruka frowned when he realised how dark it was becoming and the next innocent passerby wouldn’t be so lenient when they see him bathing in the local park’s fountain _naked._

He knew just how his friends would react. Nagisa would take the perfect opportunity to strip down naked to show off to Rei, while _he_ would probably just be too uptight to jump in; Makoto would protest but see how much friends were having and would be content to just sit and watch and maybe peek at Haruka when he thought he wasn’t looking.

                The thought of his olive haired best friend made Haruka realise that he hadn’t visited him in a while and at the age of twenty, time was scarce; often split between water and school work.

                The dark haired male sighed and gradually pulled his clothes on, making his way to the town.

The short visit to the market resulted in Haruka buying two beautiful goldfishes, both inside a large plastic bag filled with water. He made his familiar way to Makoto’s house, carefully holding the live fishes.

Remembering that his family were out of town for a couple of months, Haruka took out the spare keys for his best friend’s household and slowly entered the house, the faint smell of mackerel Makoto used to attempt to cook for him still hung in the air.

“Tadaima,” Haruka said softly, taking his shoes off near the door and making his way to Makoto’s garden bare footed.

A small, microscopic smile made its way to Haruka’s face as he caught sight of Makoto, walking nearer to his best friend. The weeks he hadn’t seen him took its toll and Haruka wandered how he managed the weeks without his solace.

He sat down next to him, the silence being normal and natural since it was Haruka. But after a few minutes of just sitting, Haruka sighed for the umpteenth time that day, choosing to kneel next to Makoto.

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited you in a while.” He whispered, placing the goldfishes next to his grave.

 

 


End file.
